


BUTT STUFF

by lost_in_pink



Category: Pacific Rim
Genre: M/M, butt stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_in_pink/pseuds/lost_in_pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BUTT STUFF</p>
            </blockquote>





	BUTT STUFF

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KingTaran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingTaran/gifts).



Lust filled their eyes  
They did the butt stuff  
It was good  
Also they might have done moth stuff and held hands  
And Idunno  
What more do you want from me  
Shit

**Author's Note:**

> Why the fuck do you need notes?  
> This is literally only about butt stuff  
> You thirsty motherfuckers


End file.
